everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn Ella/cartoon
Ashlynn Ella debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Ashlynn goes crazy over shoes and texts with Hunter. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Ashlynn attends a study party hosted by Briar. When Hunter is too caught up in his video game to notice Ashlynn's attempts to gain his attention, C.A. Cupid intervenes. Ashlynn needs assistance getting The Glass Slipper's new shipment set up in time, but Briar and Blondie are of little help. Unexpectedly but luckily, Hunter enters the store and, as a side-effect of chasing Pesky, fixes up the entire display in record time. Ashlynn attends Grimmnastics class. During a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, Ashlynn's relationship with Hunter is discovered by Cedar Wood. Sympathetic to their plight, Cedar devises a way for her to not spill their secret, which Ashlynn and Hunter are grateful for. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Ashlynn watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. She and Hunter have a chat. TV specials Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters